


Ticklish

by Deonara2012



Category: EXO (Band), F.Cuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiumin likes to stick his nose in where it's not really wanted. But definitely needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, not true.
> 
> I don't have any idea if these two know each other. I don't know how anyone felt after the upheavals F.Cuz went through. I figured it couldn't have been all that pleasant for everyone, though.

"Chen," Xiumin said, pulling Chen aside for a moment, finding a quiet place in the backstage area. "I need you to do me a favor."

Chen stared at him, one eyebrow raised. "Is this going to get me in trouble?" he asked warily.

Xiumin snickered. "Not this time. No. I just... want you to get as close to those guys over there as you can, and listen in on anything they say." He gestured to where a small group of four stood, looking over something - possibly a recording of their performance, considering the black leather pants and dark red jackets they wore - expressions grave.

"How is that not going to get me in trouble?" Chen demanded, keeping his voice low.

"Because they'll never know," Xiumin said. "I just... want to try to confirm a suspicion, that's all."

"And you'll do that by listening in on their conversation."

"You'll help me by telling me how they react," Xiumin corrected him. "That's all. If they say anything, I'd like to know what."

"React to what?"

Xiumin smiled. "Their leader's laugh." He patted Chen on the shoulder and slipped through the crowd to where another guy leaned against the wall, dressed similar to the four Xiumin had pointed out, a scowl on his face. It looked remarkably like Kris's, when he was thinking. With a sigh, Chen went to do as he asked, slipping close enough to see without obstructions.

He watched Xiumin - the same guy he knew pretty well - go over to the guy leaning against the wall. He wished he could hear, though, because the guy grinned at him, giving Xiumin a hug. So, how did he know him?

It didn't take long - it never did - before the guy Xiumin spoke to burst into laughter. The transformation was astonishing.

Movement to his right caught his attention; the bright blond guy grabbed another by the wrist, and they all four looked up, turning to stare at their laughing leader (or so Xiumin had said). "Who...."

"Doesn't matter, Yejun," the other man said, looking utterly relieved. "Maybe things will be better."

"There you are," Kris said. "Where's Xiumin? They want us out of here."

Chen blinked. "He's... over there." He pointed to where their friend stood.

Kris furrowed his brow. "Who is that?" he asked, and grabbed Chen's arm to drag him over. "Xiumin-ge, we have to go," he said in broken Korean (and using the wrong language for the honorific). 

Xiumin looked up, his smile fading slightly. "Already?"

"We're too big, they want us out of here."

The boy with Xiumin laughed again. "It was good to see you again anyway," he said.

"Hyung?"

Chen turned to look at the four he'd been watching; they'd come closer, the blond looking almost hesitant as he spoke, and Chen almost winced at the hopeful expressions on the other three. 

"Yeah?"

"Who's your friend?"

The man laughed again, and the four relaxed even more. Chen wondered what in the world....

"This is Minseok, from EXO M," he said. "Minseok, that's Yejun, Kan, DaeGun, and RaeHyun." He turned a curious eye on Xiumin. "And your friends?"

Yejun, the blond. Kan (who looked somewhat alarmingly like JaeJoong from JYJ), the one he'd grabbed.

Xiumin grinned. "Kris, Chen - JongDae, I should say - this is Jinchul, leader of F.Cuz. He goes by Jinon. And the rest of the group."

Ooooh. So many things dropped into place. Sort of.

Kris bowed. "It's good to meet you," he said. "Ge, we have to go, and I don't want to bring Suho into this."

Xiumin sighed, disappointed. "It's good to see you again. Don't make me make you laugh next time," he said to Jinchul. "Next time I'll show them where you're ticklish."

Jinchul stared at him. "You wouldn't."

"Please?" YeJun said, brightening further. Probably the maknae.

"He's ticklish?" DaeGeon asked, sounding incredulous.

"Very," Xiumin said, and grinned at JinChul's horrified expression. "See you around, hyung."

Chen glanced back once as they left, to find the four of them gathered around Jinchul, who seemed to be trying to ward them off. 

Xiumin pulled Chen next to him in the van. "So?"

Chen shook his head. "Is he really that ticklish?"

"Deathly," Xiumin said. "What happened?"

"As soon as he laughed, they all looked at him like they'd seen a ghost," Chen said. "And they looked hopeful. Like... I don't know. YeJun wanted to know who you were, Kan said it didn't matter and that he hoped things would get better."

Xiumin scowled briefly. "That's what I thought. It's been rough for them, and he looked like he hadn't laughed in months. Almost a year."

"So did they," Chen murmured.

"Exactly."

 

"So," YeJun started, tugging his t-shirt over his head.

"No," Jinon said, almost automatically. He didn't look from his bag as he went through it, trying to make sure he'd leave with everything he brought.

"No, what?" Kan asked, grinning.

"I don't know, but I'm sure I'm not going to like it," Jinon said.

"We need a map," DaeGeon said innocently.

"We have to be systematic about it," RaeHyun agreed.

Jinon looked at them. "A map of what?" he asked warily.

"You," YeJun chirped. "We can probably find something online."

"Wait, what?" Jinon said, horror sinking in. He was going to kill Minseok. As soon as that traitor was back in the country, he would kill him.

"We have to prove him right. Or wrong," Kan added. "I'm sure he meant this to happen."

"I am too, which means you shouldn't do it!" Jinon protested.

YeJun gently patted his head. "It's too late, hyung," he said gently, skipping out of the way when Jinon poked at him. "Besides, he'd be so disappointed if we didn't try."

"I know!" Jinon retorted, getting desperate. "You should totally disappoint him."

"We can't do that," DaeGeon said gravely. "That would be mean."

"But why are you worried about being mean to him? You don't care if it's mean to me," Jinon protested.

"Nope," RaeHyun said. "Not at all."

Kan's brow furrowed. "Do you think LeeU would give us clues?"

Jinon gave up and buried his face in his hands.

 

Xiumin glanced at his phone when it dinged, indicating a text from Jinon. Only... not?

_YeJun here. Thanks, hyung. It took us a month, but we found it._

He only laughed harder at Chen's curious look in his direction.


End file.
